Missing You
by moreavengersplease
Summary: Post Avengers - (No relation to Captain America: The Winter Soldier) Peggy is injected with a serum that makes her young again. Pepper happens to find her and takes her back to meet Steve. Steve has been missing Peggy like crazy. What happens when they reunite? Lol enjoy my lame summary. The story is better than the summary - I hope. Reviews are awesome! (:
1. Chapter 1

He sits, staring at the Shawarma in front of him. Everyone else seems to be enjoying it, but he can`t. Come on Steve, he tells himself. Just eat the food. You need it after saving New York only an hour ago. He watches his new partners. They`re a strange group, but they work well together.

Later, he watches as Thor takes Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. He`s glad to see the Tesseract gone. It`s already caused too much trouble in his life. Then they all go their separate ways. Tony and Bruce go back to Tony`s place to do science, Clint and Natasha go back to Shield, and Steve, he doesn`t know where to go. So, he goes back to his apartment.

He looks at Peggy`s file for the hundredth time. He also looks at Howard`s file. Then back at Peggy`s. He misses her so badly. Her file has her address and phone number on it but he doubts she remembers him after seventy years. And if she does, it`s too late now. She`s ninety years old, more or less. All he has left of her is memories and her picture in his compass. Thankfully, they were able to retrieve his compass out of the ice when they found him.

He sighs and puts Peggy`s and Howard`s files away. Then he decides to go to sleep. Saving New York City from aliens and an Asgardian will take it out of you.

He goes on like this for days. Eat, sleep, and look at the files. He can`t take it anymore. He needs to get out of his apartment. But where can he go? He`s Captain America! He needs a job, a mission, _something_. That`s it Steve. Shield. He can go work for Shield.

He hops on his motorcycle and sets off. Not knowing where Shield HQ is, he gets a little lost and ends up at Shield Academy. He walks inside anyways and the first thing he sees is "The Wall of Valor." It honors the Shield agents who gave their life while on duty. He looks for a minute before seeing the name James Barnes on the wall.

"Bucky…" He sighs and turns to leave.

After half an hour of riding around, he finds Shield HQ. It is very well hidden, no wonder he couldn`t find it.

He walks up to the front desk. "Excuse me, ma'am?" He asks.

The lady looks up and immediately looks surprised. "Yes, Cap?"

"May I speak to Director Fury, please?" He asks.

"Yes, of course." She leads him to Fury's office.

"Funny, you showing up here Cap. I was just about to come to you." Fury says.

"Why is that, sir?"

"Stark is rebuilding Stark Tower and turning into Avengers Tower, a place for all of you to live. I was coming to tell you, since you don't have a cell phone. "

"So Stark wants me to move into his tower, with all of the other Avengers? Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. Pack your bags Cap."

"Wait, sir?"

"Yea, Steve?"

"About what I came here for...originally, I'd like to join Shield."

"You want to join Shield?"

"Yes sir."

"Great. You start Monday."

"Thank you, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

PEGGY POV

"Peggy. Peggy, wake up." A voice says.

"What? Where am I?" She blinks and opens her eyes. The room is dark and cold. The last thing she can remember is allowing some scientists at Shield to experiment on her. She sits up, noticing no pain in her back. She looks at her hand. No age spots, no wrinkles. She grabs a piece of hair and looks at it. Brown, not grey. "What happened?"

"The experiment worked. You're young again Peggy." One of the scientists says.

"What did you do to me?"

"We injected you with multiple age reversing serums. It takes all side effects of "being old" out of your body. You now have the body of a twenty year old. And your mind, we adjusted it so you won't suffer from Alzheimer's, dementia, and many other brain problems. The only things that are old are your memories."

"Is it permanent? Are there side effects?"

"Yes and no."

"What do I do now?"

"We're going to drop you off at Shield HQ."

STEVE POV

"Welcome, Mr. Rogers. I'll show you to your room. Tony is busy. I'm Pepper Potts, by the way."

"Oh, Ms Potts, Tony has said so much about you. It's nice to meet you, ma'am." He reaches out to shake her hand. She shakes it.

"Follow me to your room." They walk to the elevator and get in.

As they wait, Steve pulls out his compass. He stares at Peggy's picture for a moment before putting it away.

"Who is that?" Pepper asks.

"She`s just a girl from my World War Two days."

"What's her name?"

"Peggy. Peggy Carter." He says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Peggy Carter, one of the founders of Shield?" Pepper asks.

"I don't know. I was frozen." Cap laughs.

"Yes. I think she was."

They reach the floor Steve's room is on. "Make yourself at home. I have to run to HQ and pick some papers up for Tony. He's in the basement if you need him. He's very busy though." She walks back to the elevator.

"Thank you." Steve says.

Hi, ok so there`s the second chapter. I don`t know exactly where I`m going with this...enjoy anyways! Rate and Review please! (:


	3. Update

Hi guys! Ok, first let me start off with...I know you aren`t supossed to upload a chapter of an author`s note or whatever, but this is important! I`m still working on chapter 3...my writer`s block is AWFUL lately :/

I just want to give a **HUGE THANK YOU**to those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed this story because it`s seriously what made me decide to continue working on it! I started writing it before I saw Cap 2 so it doesn`t follow the storyline of the movie. It`s just a random thing I decided to start writing because I ship "Steggy"so hard haha. Then I did see Cap 2 and where I was thinking about taking my story doesn`t relate to the movie at all. So that kind of screwed up my brain. But since you seem to like it, I`ll try and continue it! I`m not sure exactly what the plot will be or what the ending will be. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me and I might use it! I`ll give credit too don`t worry! (Is that even allowed though? I`m new to the rules of fanfiction.)

Also, I`m kind of working on a story that does relate to Cap 2. It`s a "RomaRogers" fanfic becuase I`m begining to ship that as well. I don`t know. If you guys would be interested in that, let me know and I might upload it!

Ok I`m begining to ramble on. So sorry! I`ll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can! Once again, thank you so much!

~map

(that`s what I`m going to call myself cause "moreavengersplease" spells map haha.


	4. Chapter 3

PEGGY POV

She stands in the lobby of Shield HQ. The scientists who dropped her off gave no instructions, no directions. And everyone seems too busy to stop even for a moment. She sits on a bench next to large glass doors. After a few minutes, a lady with strawberry blonde hair wearing professional clothing walks in.

"Excuse me?" Peggy asks her. The lady turns around. As soon as she sees Peggy, she looks like she had seen a ghost.

"Agent Peggy Carter, I thought you were older...how are you here, and young?"

"May I ask as to how you know me?"

"You are one of the founding members of Shield, you and Howard Stark. I know Howard's son, Tony. Now please answer my question."

"I was injected with a serum. The scientists who did it just dropped me off here. You know Howard's son? Howard is he still...?" Pepper shakes her head no.

"I can't believe you're here. I was just talking to Steve earlier and he told me about you."

Peggy's heart stops. Steve? Steve is dead. She knows, because she heard it. How could this lady be talking to Steve? "Steve is dead. I heard him die seventy years ago. How could you have been talking to him? What's your name?" Peggy asks, dead serious.

"I'm Pepper Potts. Tony Stark's assistant. Steve isn't dead. He was frozen the whole time. Shield found him and thawed him out. I can take you to him after I finish my errands."

"Yes. Please." She can't believe it. Steve is alive, her Steve.

The whole car ride back to what Pepper calls "Avengers Tower" she fills Peggy in on everything that happened. Apparently Peggy was out for a year while they made her young again. She completely missed the Battle of New York, and prior to that she had been living in England, so she missed Iron Man also.

When they arrive, Pepper leads Peggy up to the floor that was destroyed the most during the Battle. The one Loki threw Tony out of. Since the Battle was only a few weeks ago, the room is still being repaired. The window is completely fixed because of weather. The floor is still damaged and the room as a whole just a mess. The kitchen still works.

"Have a seat." Pepper motions to a stool. "I'll go get Tony."

A few minutes later, Pepper returns with Tony following behind her. "Tony, this is your father's friend, Agent Peggy Carter."

"Oh, Agent Carter, my dad talked about you."

Peggy smiles softly at him. "You look like your father."

"And you look a little young to know. Why aren't you old and wrinkly?"

Peggy re tells the story.

"Where's Steve?" Pepper asks Tony.

"He got called to HQ for debriefing or something. He'll be back later." Tony heads back downstairs.

"I guess we'll wait for Steve to get back." Pepper says, sitting next to Peggy. And they do.

"And then Tony had Stark Expo which I think was just his ego gone crazy..." Pepper stops talking when she realizes Peggy isn't listening. She follows Peggy's gaze across the room and lands on Steve. He`s fully dressed in his Captain America suit.

"Steve?" Peggy asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"P - Peggy?"

"Steve. You - you're alive!" She gets off of the chair she's sitting on and walks over to him. She can't believe it. Steve is standing right here, alive.

"You're late." He says, smiling when she stands in front of him.

"Well, nobody's perfect." She smiles back.

"Hey, look who it is! It`s the Cap-sicle!" Tony says, coming out of the elevator. Steve turns to face him. "Oh, and Cap-sicle's lady friend is with him." Tony smiles and winks at him. "Didn't think you could do it buddy."

"Tony, Peggy needs a place to stay. We have plenty of rooms here." Pepper says, trying to stop Tony`s teasing.

"Yea, sure, there's an extra room across the hall from Cap's. She can sleep there. Doesn't she have a place though?"

"Shield 'moved' me out of my house with everything in it. It was their 'nice' way of telling me that now that I'm able again, they want me back in the States working for them." Peggy explains.

"I'm so sorry." Steve says.

"No, it's fine. Pepper and Tony have been more than gracious."

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Steve offers.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Ok, there`s Chapter 3! I might have Chapter 4 up a little later. I hope you like it! (:

-Map


	5. Chapter 4

**STEVE POV**

"So, how have you been, Peggy?" Steve asks as they ride the elevator.

"I`ve been doing ok." She says.

"That`s good."

The silence between them is awkward. Steve doesn`t know where their relationship is at. Right before he left, they had kissed. He loved her and he was pretty sure she loved him. What now? He`s been gone for 70 years. He knows he`s incredibly lucky that she got injected with a serum to make her young again. Does this mean he will have a chance with her again?

"Steve?" Peggy`s voice cuts into his thoughts.

"Sorry. Yes?"

"I asked you how you have been doing." She half smiles at him.

"I`ve been doing alright. Still trying to adjust, you know?"

The elevator door opens. Steve being Steve, he lets Peggy go first.

"Thank you, Steve."

He nods. Once she`s walking down the hall and can`t see him, he smiles.

They arrive at her room. Peggy uses the card Tony had given her and opens the door.

"If you need anything, ask me. My room is just across the hall." Steve says.

"Thank you, again." Smiling, Peggy closes her door.

Steve heads down to the main living area where Tony and Pepper are sitting, arguing.

"Pepper I just saved the world, give me a break!" Tony yells.

"Tony, that was two weeks ago. You need to get back to Stark Industries and help me."

"But Pepper…" He whines.

"Tony, it`s time to act like an adult. I don`t want to act like your mom."

"Pepper, when have I ever acted like an adult; besides two weeks ago when I risked my life to save the world?"

"Besides two weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Then never have you acted like an adult."

"See?"

"That is why you need to start acting like an adult now. Tomorrow you are coming to Stark Industries with me and you`re going to fill out paperwork regarding your 'adult actions'."

"I have to fill out paperwork about saving the world?"

"Yes, you do!"

Steve clears his throat.

"Steve!" Tony jumps up off the couch and walks over to him. "How`d it go with your lady friend?" Tony winks.

"Tony, I walked her to the elevator, then to her room." Steve says, rolling his eyes.

"You didn`t even try to get with that? Man, I would have-" Pepper clears her throat.

"What were you saying, Tony?" She asks, looking annoyed.

"Nothing, I was saying nothing." Tony smiles a cheesy smile. Pepper nods her head. Tony walks closer to Steve and lowers his voice. "Listen buddy, if you need any help with your lady friend, I can hook you up with some champagne, candles, and some mood music. Just ask me."

"Tony, I don`t want to sleep with her. I know how you are with girls and I`m not like that. I`d like to reconnect with her first; I mean, it`s been seventy years."

"STEVE." Tony sighs. "You`re too old fashioned! You`re never going to get any action if you 'reconnect' with the chick first; you just need to go after it!" Tony slaps Steve on the back.

Pepper stands up and walks over. "Don`t listen to him, Steve. You do whatever feels right. And if reconnecting with Peggy is what you feel is best, then that is what you should do."

"Thank you, Pepper. You know Tony; you really should listen to her." Steve smirks. He looks at his watch and sees it is seven pm. "Have you guys already eaten?" He asks.

"No, but Tony and I are going to order pizza for everyone. You and Peggy are more than welcome to eat with us." Pepper says.

"Oh, no thank you ma`am. I was uh…thinking about asking Peggy out to dinner." Steve`s face turns red.

"Yea, go get her buddy!" Tony shouts.

"Shut up, Tony." Pepper looks to Steve. "Don`t be embarrassed, Steve. I`m sure Peggy would love to go out to dinner with you. Do you need money or anything?"

"Oh, no ma`am. But thank you." Steve smiles and turns to leave the room. As he leaves he can hear Pepper and Tony begin arguing again.

"See, Steve calls me ma`am. Why aren`t you polite like that? Your father was friends with him!"

"Pepper, you love me or else you wouldn`t stay with me."

"I stay with you because you need me." Pepper sighs.

* * *

And there`s Chapter 4. I`m kind of half asleep so I don`t know how good it is :/ Anyways...I don`t know when chapter 5 will be up. Hopefully soon! Thanks guys!

-Map


	6. Chapter 5

**STEVE POV **

Steve rides up to his room. He changes out of his suit and takes a shower. Then he changes into his brown formal military suit with all the pins. Shield, for some reason, saved all of his things. It`s the same suit he was wearing when he was at the bar and Peggy came in wearing that beautiful red dress so many, many years ago. He cuts his reminiscing short to finish getting ready. When he`s done, he walks across the hall to Peggy`s room. He softly knocks on the door. A minute later, she answers.

"Hello, Steve."

"Hello, Peggy. I was um, wondering if you would like to go out to dinner. I figured it`s getting late and you probably haven't eaten." He blushes and fiddles with his hands.

"Oh, Steve, that would be lovely. But I`m afraid I have nothing to wear."

Tony`s voice cuts in through a speaker in the ceiling. "Pepper has stuff. You can borrow hers."

"Tony! Mind your own business!" Steve exclaims.

"Hey, just trying to help buddy."

Peggy laughs a short, breathy laugh. "It`s ok, Steve. I`ll go ask Pepper. Give me half an hour to get ready."

"Ok."

**PEGGY POV **

"Oh Peggy, you would look wonderful in this dress." Pepper holds up a Navy blue dress. The sleeves go down to the elbows and it`s length is to the knees. It doesn`t have any special decorations, but somehow, it seems perfect for her. The two girls are sitting in Pepper`s closet with a million dresses scattered around them. "I`m so glad I found you! Natasha would never let me pick out dresses for her."

"Natasha?" Peggy asks.

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow?"

"Oh yes, I remember you mentioning her earlier." Peggy says.

Pepper is busy doing Peggy`s makeup, when she stops. "You`re stiff as stone what`s wrong?"

Peggy smiles a humiliated smile. "What`s wrong is I`m nervous."

"Why? I thought you love Steve and he loves you."

"Yes, seventy years ago. Things can change overtime. What if he`s only taking me out because he feels bad for me? What if he loves someone else?"

"Oh Peggy, I saw the way Steve looked at you. The way he was talking about you after he came back from showing you to your room. He loves you, a lot. He was nervous about asking you to dinner. Don't worry about it."

Once Pepper is done giving Peggy a 'makeover' she walks her down to the living area. Steve is waiting for her, talking to Tony. Immediately, he stands up and walks over to her.

"Peggy, you look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Captain."

"Shall we go?" he offers her his arm.

"Of course." She wraps one arm around his.

"Have fun guys." Pepper says.

"Remember what I told you, Steve!" Tony shouts.

"What did Tony tell you?" Peggy asks when they get in the elevator.

"Tony was just being Tony. He didn`t say anything important."

"Oh. Is Tony anything like Howard?" She asks.

"Besides Tony`s 'charming' personality and engineering skills? No. Howard was polite, smart, kind to people, and respectful. Tony just inherited Howard`s company and spends all of the money. He`s a partier, and everything is a joke to him."

"Steve you should speak a little kinder about him. He`s letting us stay here. And he helped you fight in The Battle of New York. I saw the footage."

"I guess." The elevator opens on the first floor. "I was going to have us take my motorcycle, but your hair looks so nice. We can take a cab."

Peggy smiles at him. Steve manages a smile back, despite his nervousness.

They ride in a taxi down to one of New York`s fanciest restaurants. It`s one of the few that are still standing from the 40s.

"Oh Steve, we can`t go here! It was expensive then, I cannot imagine the price now."

"It`s fine, Peggy. I want to take you here. I mean, if you don`t want to we can go somewhere else." Steve says, getting flustered.

"No, no it`s ok. I`ve always wanted to try the food here."

They walk in and sit down. The place hasn`t changed much since the 40s. It even has a live band. They sit down at the table and Steve, of course, pulls out Peggy`s chair for her. "Why thank you, Steve."

He nods and sits down. "Bucky took me here once, for my birthday. The food is really good."

"What did you order?"

"To be honest, I don`t remember." Steve says, smiling sheepishly.

Peggy laughs and looks back to the menu. "Well it has been seventy or so years."

They look over the menus for a minute before ordering. Peggy ends up ordering a steak and salad. Steve orders a burger and fries. After they are done eating, they sit and wait for the check.

Steve looks over where the band is playing and sees a few people dancing slowly. "You know Peggy; you still owe me a dance." He says, smiling.

"You are quite right about that, Steve." Peggy says, smiling back at him.

Steve stands up and walks over to her chair, offering his arm. She takes it and they walk over to the dance floor. It`s a little awkward at first, Peggy has to teach Steve some basic things, but after a few tries they get it right. Steve has his left hand resting on Peggy`s waist, his other holding her hand. Peggy has her hand resting on his shoulder.

"So have you found the right partner?" Peggy asks, looking up at Steve.

"Yes." Steve says, smiling at her. Peggy smiles back and rests her head on his chest. Peggy moves both her hands to rest gently around his neck. Steve wraps his arms around her waist. They continue to slow dance until the restaurant closes.

When they get back to Avengers Tower, Tony immediately jumps up. Before he can say something that would embarrass Steve, Pepper walks over to them.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" She asks.

"Yes, we did, thank you." Peggy says.

"If you guys get hungry later, there is pizza in the fridge. Everyone else already went to bed." Pepper says.

"Thank you, ma`am." Steve says.

"Yes, thank you, Pepper." Peggy says. They turn and head to the elevator.

"I had a really nice time. Thank you,." Peggy says when they stop on their floor.

"You`re welcome,I`m glad you had a good time." Steve says.

"Good night, Steve." Peggy says, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before going inside.

"Good night, Peggy..."

* * *

Um, ok there is chapter 5. I actually posted this like, 20 minutes ago but I was reading through and screwed up on things to now I am reposting it! I hope you guys like it! Chapter 6 might be up later, I`m not sure. Reviews are much appreciated! See you guys later! c:

-Map


	7. Chapter 6

**PEGGY POV **

_-There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water._

_-Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out._

_-Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice. Peggy... _

_-I'm here. _

_-I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance._

_-All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club._

_-You've got it._

_-Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?_

_-You know, I still don't know how to dance._

_-I'll show you how. Just be there._

_-We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..._

_-Steve? Steve? _

She sits straight up in bed, sweating and shaking.

"Calm down, Peggy. It`s just a dream." She whispers.

It`s the same nightmare everytime. A reminder of the day Steve crashed. Only this time, it is easier for her to calm down because she knows Steve is just across the hall. She looks at the clock on the nightstand and sees it is four thirty in the morning. She wants to go and knock on Steve`s door, just to verify that he`s there and alive, but she knows it would be rude to wake him.

"Come on, Peggy. You`re stronger than this and you know it. You made it seventy years without him; you can make it a few more hours." She mumbles.

But that is the thing. She doesn`t know if she is stronger than this. She only acted independent to prove to the other soldiers that she was just as good as they were. Now days, it seems as if women and men are treated more equally. So where does that leave her? She wants to be with Steve. But she isn`t sure she wants to give up the total independence she worked so hard to achieve. She still feels the need to rely on herself and herself only. To prove herself just as good as any man.

She`s eventually able to fall into a dreamless sleep until JARVIS wakes everyone at 7:30 am. She showers and joins everyone at breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone." She says.

Steve automatically jumps up and walks over to her. "Guys, this Peggy Carter. Peggy, these are the Avengers." He says with a slight laugh. "That is Clint Barton who is Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff who is Black Widow, Bruce Banner who is Hulk, and you met Tony and Pepper. Thor is in Asgard."

"It`s very nice to meet you all. I saw the footage of The Battle. You guys were amazing." She smiles before her and Steve sit down next to each other.

Everyone is quiet as they all eat the breakfast Pepper made. As she reaches down to rest her hand on her leg, she feels Steve slip his hand into hers. She squeezes it and looks at him. He`s smiling at her. She smiles back.

When breakfast is over, Peggy offers to help Pepper with the dishes. Steve cleans up the food.

When they`re done with that, everyone goes about their lives. Except Peggy and Steve, who don`t know what to do. Steve isn`t needed at Shield for a few days and Peggy hasn`t gone to get the necessary paper work.

"Want to go on a tour of the city?" Steve offers.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Peggy replies.

After riding around the city on Steve`s motorcycle for a few hours, the stop at a park and take a walk.

"Things really have changed." Steve says.

"More than you know." Peggy replies. They walk in silence for a minute before Peggy speaks again. "I missed you so much, Steve."

Steve reaches out and takes her hand. "I`m so sorry."

"It`s ok. You did what you needed to do to save people. I`m proud of you, Steve."

Steve blushes slightly. "Thank you."

"We both got a second chance."

"But for what?" Steve asks.

Peggy stops. She wants to say to give their relationship a chance. But she doesn`t want to seem like that is all she cares about. She does want to help Shield do good things. "I guess we will find out, won`t we?" She says.

Another bit of silence goes by before Steve talks. "I missed you too, Peggy." He rubs his thumb over her hand. "I`m sorry I did that to you."

"You`re here now, it`s ok." She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

It`s short, I know, please don`t kill me D: Maybe I`ll upload another chatper later. Maybe I won`t. Anyways, there is chapter 6! Um, so I have NO idea where to take this story.

Thanks for reading!

-Map

*Shoutout to ScytsoWolfie116 because you know who you are hahaha*


End file.
